familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tonk district
Tonk District is a district of the state of Rajasthan in western India. The city of Tonk is the administrative headquarters of the district. The district is bounded on the north by Jaipur district, on the east by Sawai Madhopur district, on the southeast by Kota district, on the south by Bundi district, on the southwest by Bhilwara district, and on the west by Ajmer district. History Nawabi Nagari 'Tonk' is famous not only in Rajasthan but also all over India for its historical legends. It is situated on National Highway No. 12 at distance of 100 km from Jaipur. It is located in northeastern part of the state between 75.19' & 76.16 East longitude and 25.41' and 26.24' North Latitude. The total area of the district is 7194 km2. As per the history, Jaipur's King Man Singh conquered Tari & Tokra Janpad in the regime of Akbar. In 1643, twelve village of Tokra janpad were given to Bhola Brahmin. Later Bhola gave a name to these twelve villages as 'Tonk'. It is surrounded by 5 districts: north, Jaipur district; south, Bundi district and Bhilwara district; east, Ajmer district; and west, Sawai Madhopur district. Average rain fall is 62 mm. Agriculture and animal husbandry are the main occupation of the people. The history of Tonk is very old as it is connected with Bairath culture and civilization. Tonk has been called Rajasthan ka Lucknow, Adab ka Gulshan, Romantic poet Akhtar Shreerani ki Nagri, Meethe Kharboojo ka Chaman, Hindu Muslim Ekta ka Maskan and as result of which Tonk could keep an isolated status in Rajasthan. During the regime of Nawabs all the native were invited in an Islamic function of Miladdunabi without caste, color and creed, which was organised by the ruling Nawabs for the period of seven days in the month of Rabiul Awwal, collectively with all zeal in Tonk. It is further important to mention here that the first founder ruler of Tonk was Nawab Mohammed Amir Khan. It is known as Samwad Lakshya in the Mahabharat period. In the regime of Mouryas, it was under mouryas and then it was merged in to Malvas. Most of the part was under Harsh Vardhan. As per Hevan Sang, tourist of China, it was under Bairath State. In the regime of Rajputs, the parts of this state were under Chavras, Solankis, Kachvahs, Sisodiyas and Chouhans. Later, it was under the regime of King Holkar and Sindhia. In 1806, Amir Khan conquered it from Balvant Rao Holkar. Later, the British government gained it from Amir Khan. As per the treaty of 1817, British government returned it to Amir Khan. Tonk was founded in 1818 by an Afghan military leader who was granted land by the ruler of Indore. Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Tonk one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the twelve districts in Rajasthan currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Industry There are many sandstone mines in the Tonk District. The town of Deoli is the biggest producer of sandstone in the district. Shopping And Markets Tonk town has the biggest market in the Tonk district. It has separate agriculture market - 'Krishi Mandi' and a central consumer durables market. Other towns in the district have smaller clustered markets. Most famous shopping destination for consumer durables in the district is Ashok General Stores situated at Subhash Circle of Tonk town. Divisions There are 7 sub-divisions and tehsils: Deoli, Malpura, Niwai, Todaraisingh, Tonk, Uniara and Peeplu. Tonk is Nagar-Parishad while Deoli, Malpura, Niwai, Todaraisingh and Uniara are Nagar-Palikas. There are 1093 villages in the district according the census 2001. Demographics According to the 2011 census Tonk district has a population of 1,421,711, roughly equal to the nation of Swaziland or the US state of Hawaii. This gives it a ranking of 347th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 17.33 %. Tonk has a sex ratio of 949 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 62.46 %. Culture Pilgrimage sites *Tonk Jama Masjid *Arabic Persian Research Institute *Sunhari Kothi *Lord Devnarayan temple Jodhpuriya *Shri Kalyan Ji mandir Diggi *Mandakala (Nagarfort) A mini pushkar and A pond At here, Puratan shbyata ( khera ) is here. *Doonija mandir *Jal devi mandir *Kalpvriksh of Balunda *Jain Temples *Badri Nath temple *Dadabadi temple ;Sunahari Kothi It is situated near Bada Kuwa on Najar Bagh road in Tonk City. Inside the Kothi, the walls are golden polish. It is also known as Shishmahal. One can see the diamonds and glasses, paintings, flowers, Pachhikari and Meenakari works on the walls. The government has published it in the gazette for making it a historical place. Renovation work is going on for preserving this monument. ;Rasiya Ke Tekri Appointed by Raja Holkar, as a governor of this place Shri Ambaji Maharaj, a schooler, known for composing love songs, renovated Rasia Ki Tekri in 1859. As per the local history, one Kayasth lover used to sit here and always sing love songs. On account of this romance (rasiya), this monument is called by the name of Rasiya Ke Tekri. ;Bisalpur It is located about 70 km from District HQ. and 13 km from Deoli tehsil head quarter. One can visit the beautiful Dam and historical Lord Gokarneswar Temple. As per the local history, Ravan has made tapasya here. Dam was constructed between two mountains on the Banas River. Here, the Banas River splits the Aravalli Range. Its catchment area is 27,725 km2. The project is to be completed in two phases. In first phase, it will provide drinking water and in second phase irrigation facilities through the canals. The total length of the Dam will be 574 meters and the height is 39.50 meters. ;Hathi Bhata It is about 22 km from district Headquarters. Five km from this place, one can find a monument of an elephant, where a single stone was carved in to the shape of an elephant. It was made by Ram Nath Slat during the regime of Sawai Ram Singh in 1200 AD. This evidence is written on the right ear of the elephant. Even today you can read this script. ;Historical Ghanta Ghar (click tower) This was constructed by Mohd. Sadat Ali Khan, Nawab of Tonk in 1937. As per the local history, in 1936, public suffered from the disease haiza. Nawab Sadat Ali Khan, fifth Nawab of Tonk, distributed medicines house to house personally. Public appreciated this and presented money to him. He constructed this monument with this money. ;Jama Masjid This monument is one of the biggest masjids and the most beautiful monuments in India. This was started by First Nawab of Tonk, Nawab Amir Khan in 1246 and was completed from 1297 to 1298 by his first son Nawab Wzirudhoula. Four Minars of this monument can be seen from a long distance. Four big doors are constructed in the Moughal style. The main part of the monument resembles Delhi and Agra Mogul style monuments. One can find the golden paintings and Meenakari on the walls. ;Rajamahal The 'Sangam' of three rivers Banas, Khari and Dai attracts the tourists. This Mahal is located at bank of the Banas River. There is good heritage hotel that provides accommodation to the tourists. One can enjoy the boating in Dah of Salam Singh. Many national and international tourists who visited this place praised the beauty of this place. It is just 10 km from Bisalpur. One can see the Raj Mahal constructed on a big mountain at Kakor. This Mahal attracts the tourists. Formerly, this village was known as Kanakpura. ;Shivaji Garden It is situated in Bhagat Singh Colony, Newai Town about 30 km from Tonk Hq. It is located on the National Highway, 70 km far from Jaipur. Its area is around 16 Bighas and constructed cost is approximately 1 crore. Its map is designed like Maisoor Gardens and Hiran Magari Park. Musical fountains are arranged in this garden, and there is a swimming pool for children. Notable personalities * Karpoor Chand Kulish (1926–2006) Founder of Rajasthan Patrika, a Hindi-language newspaper. References * Tonk District website * Tonk * Tonk district Profile Tonk Jama Masjid Arabic Persian Research Institute Sunhari Khoti Hanuti Hanuman Temple jaisingpura External links * Official site * Beauty Of Villages * Tonk District Category:Districts of Rajasthan Category:Tonk district